Marc Lee
Marc Lee is a young elven boy who was raised on New Earth who joins the Goddess Knights along side some of his close friends. Physical Description Physical Appearance Standing at a whole 6 feet, 4 inches, Marc is a pretty big boy for human standards, but average height for an elf. He's got an athletic build and keeps himself in good shape from all the sports he plays. Being a Wood Elf he's got the typical features of those of his race, including a darker complexion, a strong jawline and fuller lips. His ears when not hidden are quite long, which for elves is considered an admirable trait. His hair is naturally a light lavender color, this includes all of his body hair, which he often shaves cause he finds a purple beard, or purple leg hair to look quite odd. He keeps his hair long and tied up in a ponytail, simply cause he likes it that way and is too lazy to cut it. When he was younger, he used to dye his hair a 'normal' shade of black or dark brown, and he was often mistaken as being Native American when he would do this. Apparel Marc doesn't much care about fashion or what he wears. Most of the time his satisfied with a pain t-shirt, jeans and a pair of hunting boots. He loves to wear around his varsity jacket that sports his schools initials and colors. Armor After spending a good amount of time in the Fantasme, a friend of his parents who had survived the Faenamel attack gifted him a set of elvish leather armor and a purple handcrafted cloak that matched his hair. Special Abilities Marc has a bit of magic passed down from his mother, however he is not quite able to master the full potential of his magic, partially due to never studying it, but mostly because of growing up in a magically stagnant dimension like New Earth cause his magic to atrophy and be less powerful. One ability he has the the ability that still remains however a spell that casts temporary enchantments onto objects like Flame or Speed onto objects, primarily projectiles. He most often uses this to enchant his arrows before firing them. He used to channel this in small amounts when playing baseball, which aided in him becoming the star pitcher on his team. He did however have one power passed down from his father, but because of the weakened state of his magic, he was unable to unlock his powers for most of his life. It wasn't until he ate a hallucinogenic mushroom known as Mindshroom that he was able to channel the ability once more. The ability involves being able to travel through the Mindscape completely consciously and even enter the dreams of others. History Marc was born in The Fantasme in a village known as Faenamel with his parents Naina and Kyski Nuvari. He was originally given the elvish name Markail by his parents. His parents had him while they were still members of the Goddess Knights themselves, but had taken leave in order to take care of their newborn child. It would be when he was just a baby that Faenamel would be attacked by Shades, which would overwhelm the villages guards and militia. Unfortunately, this attack happened shortly after a battle that took the lives of over half of the existing Goddess Knights, and the only Knight able to come as reinforcements was Jérémie Aumerle. With Kyski out fighting shades, his wife needed to go fight by his side, so when Jer arrived, she instead put Markail in his care, and requested he take him somewhere safe. Jérémie ended up talking Markail to New Earth, where a human family would take him in and adopt him. Markail was adopted by Tanya and Jeong-hui Lee a Korean-American couple whom were at the time, trying and struggling to have a child of their own. The couple changed his name to Marc and raised the child as their own. Marc's elven heritage was kept a secret from him for most of his life, as his parents thought it'd do him better to have the same life as any normal human boy. His ears were written off as birth defects, and his purple hair dyed black, ironically to avoid people accusing them of dying a young child's hair. Marc always kept his hair long as a kid, as he'd rather be called a girl than have people stare at his ears. That, and he was terrified of haircuts, as he thought they would accidentally cut his ears off. Despite his differences from the other kids, Marc was able to still make friends and be relatively popular, thanks to be a kinda and confident young boy. He also was athletic and did many sports activities in school which helped boost his reputation. He had a love for sports, especially so for baseball, and by high school he could be considered your average popular jock. Also in high school, he would start dating his long time childhood friend Ibby Winter. When college rolled around, he was busy packing when he went into his fathers office to grab some supplies. When he couldn't find them, he began rummaging through drawers that he normally didn't look through, and in the process, found a dusty old box hidden in the back of a filing cabinet. Inside were pictures of himself as a baby, and adoption certificate, a strange amethyst necklace, and letter, yellowed with age and the name 'Markail' written on it. The letter contained the final message to him from his mother, expecting him to read it when he was older, in the event that she would die in the Faenamel attack. The letter confused Marc, and he would hide the box back away in the cabinet, but not before taking the necklace and the letter with him. It wouldn't be long before his girlfriend would have a strange experience of her own that would lead the two to The Portal House. Characterization & Personality Strengths Marc is a very kind and understanding dude. He just likes the people around him to feel comfortable and happy. He's the one person to talk to if you are having a problem and he usually has some pretty good advice to give in return. He is very protective over the people close to him and will risk his life to keep them safe. Thanks to his athleticism, Marc is the strongest member of his team and the only one with prior experience with his weapon. having taken archery classes in the past. He is hard working and determined when given a goal to achieve. Weaknesses Marc probably isn't the smartest person on the team. While by no means an idiot, he tends to be rather absent minded, clumsy and not very book smart. He often zones out and stops paying attention to his surroundings. While he likes keeping his friends in high spirits, this also results in a bad habit of him bottling up his emotions and not opening up to people, instead pretending like nothing is wrong, and it's resulted in a lot of mental health problems and unhealthy habits being picked up in order to cope with them. Likes & Dislikes Marc is a simple man. He enjoys food, sports and relaxing. He loves to eat, the boy is always hungry. He's not picky about what he eats and likes just about anything, though he has a particular fondness for fruit and fruit flavored things, especially so orange soda. He also liked to cook his own food and is a pretty good chef. He makes up for his eating habits with his favorite hobby, fitness. He loves being active and playing sports. Every morning he goes jogging and often has after school activities involving baseball or track team. He's also dabbled in basketball on account of his height. And after all that exercise, he likes to just relax, whether that's vegging out on the couch, or sitting by the pool listening to chillwave, being able to just zone out is the one time where Marc is able to be in peace. As for dislikes, he doesn't have many. He's the kind of person who doesn't let many things bother or annoy him. One thing that does bother him is people acting like assholes, particularly those on the same team as him. He's been known to call out other jocks in his circle for acting like complete tools. Morality Marc is likely the most merciful member of the Goddess Knights. He'll only ever kill another person of he sees it just to do so. More so, he hates the idea of beating someone while they are down. If someone has been defeated or incapacitated, he'll refuse to continue fighting, instead insisting the person either be captured or simply let go. It's Marc who insists that the team lock the hearts of defeated Shades somewhere safe, rather than destroying them on sight. Trauma Marc deals with a lot of problems that he often hides from even his close friends. In an effort to keep up moral on his team and nor worry his friends, he tends to bottle up his problems and emotions. This leads to him struggling with things like depression, anxiety and frequent insomnia, all of which he hides under the mask of being a 'chill and collected guy.' A side effect of his dream powers is that when he is not using them, he doesn't dream when he sleeps, which worsens his insomnia and makes him tired during the day. He suppresses his emotional problems and sleep problems by abusing Mindshroom which he has developed a harmful addiction to. Motivation Marc's goal is mostly to learn more about his race and his family's past, but also figure out how much of it he really wants to get involved in. The problem he faces is peoples expectations versus his own feelings. He struggles with the fact that he should want to avenge the deaths of his parents, but that he never knew them in order to have that emotional attachment. He feels as if this lack of a connection of with his parents makes him a horrible person, so he act as people expect him to, rather than how he wants to. Speech and Mannerisms Marc tends to move in a slow, relaxed way. He tends to stand or sit slumped over or leaning back. When he's not doing anything he tends not to move around much, almost as if he's conserving his energy for when he actually needs to start running around. He always tends to have a calm or neutral expression on his face, and has a 'resting tired face' in which at any given point of the day, he looks like he could fall asleep right then and there. He tends to speak in a low monotone voice. He doesn't have the most eloquent vocabulary, nor does he actually say much at all. Typically when he speaks, he keeps it short and to the point. Relationships Ibby Winter Marc and Ibby have been childhood friends since they were toddlers. They were next door neighbors and would visit each other often on play dates. When they were young, Marc would shorten 'Elizabeth' to 'Ibby' which is where the nickname came from. As they grew older their relationship began to mean more to them than ever. In high school, Ibby was one to first propose the idea of them being more than friends. At first Marc was hesitant, as he didn't want the relationship to go back and make their friendship weird, so he insisted that the two of them explore their options before jumping into a relationship. In the end though, they could never make relationships with other people work, and would return to each other. -- Marc and Ibby care about each other immensely, and have a close, near unbreakable bond with each other. They have been together through their best and worst moments growing up. Even being a couple, two still joke around and act like friends, but perhaps with a few more excited morning kisses. Marc is very protective over Ibby, and exchange she often does the speaking for the both of him so he doesn't have to. While he may not share all of the same interests she does, he still finds her excitement for them endearing and will participate anyway. Jérémie Aumerle Jérémie knew of Marc when he was just a baby, and was the one responsible for rescuing him from his home village when it was attacked. Similar to Ibby, they never formally met until nearly 20 years later. They were introduced by Selene when the the 3 of them and Ibby encountered each other at the Fantasme Portal. Jérémie as able to instantly recognize Marc and nearly didn't believe it was really him. Jérémie was the one to reveal the truth about Marc's origins in the Fantasme and his elven heritage. After hearing this, he asked if Jer would help him learn more about his family's past. Jérémie warn him it wouldn't be pretty, but accepted anyway, and Marc would join Jer and the others on their travels to the Fantasme. -- Jérémie and Marc have the most distant of relationships, as the two never seem to have a one on one conversation with each other, outside of the occasion where Jer would talk about the past. Yet when Marc discovered his dream powers, he was able to enter Jer's dreamscape and have a much more personal conversation there. Despite them not talking much in person, Marc likely knows more about Jérémie's struggles and psyche than anyone in the group. Even Jer underestimates how much he has learned from dream travel. Selene Russel Selene and Marc met not long after she arrived to New Bridge. It would be Ibby that introduced them to each other. Initially Selene was wary of him worried that he might be a bit of a jerk, but over time was pleasantly surprised to find he was a pretty chill dude. -- Marc and Selene are pretty close, considering they have virtually nothing in common. They are mostly friends based on their mutual friendship with Ibby and how much they end up hanging out as a group. Despite this, Selene is the first one to notice when Marc starts abusing mushrooms and that fact is kept a secret between the too until it starts to get really out of hand. Jacob Aumerle Marc and Selene are pretty close, considering they have virtually nothing in common. They are mostly friends based on their mutal friendship with Ibby and how much they end up hanging out as a group. Despite this, Selene is the first one to notice when Marc starts abusing mushrooms and that fact is kept a secret between the too until it starts to get really out of hand. Trivia * He has a pet mouse that he keeps in his room named Steve, which may or may not have gotten possessed before. * As stated before, he enjoys playing sports, his favorite being baseball. His room is filled with baseball trophies and posters of his favorite professional players. He even keeps a deck of baseball cards in a drawer by his bed. Gallery Official Art MarcSheet.png | Design Sheet Pooltime.png | Marc hanging out with Jeremie in the pool. Chibimarc.png |A chibi style drawing. WoodElfNew.png | Marc in his wood elf attire. Fan Art Marc - Nams.jpg|by Nams Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Main Characters (Fantasme) Category:Protagonists (Fantasme) Category:Ported Articles Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Elves Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Knights